


Team-32

by Notsalony



Series: Earth-95 [5]
Category: DC Animated Movies, DCTV, DCU, DCU (Comics), Earth-32, Earth-95, Flash High, Sky High, Teen Titans
Genre: Date Night, Technology, alternate personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Watch tower has sent Team-32 to go to Earth-32 and barter with a unique hybrid race for a rare metal to protect Mick Rory’s life.  This is their tale.





	Team-32

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is a stand alone. But if you want me to do more Team-32 adventures, I can do that later on.

  
  
>I am glad that you agreed to go on this mission.   
  
“It’s not like I was going to turn it down.  The chance to interface with alien tech, travel to another universe, and maybe get even more alien tech...”   
  
>And it gives me time to be with my boyfriend.   
  
“Yes.  That too.  We clear on the rules.” Gizmo was standing in the locker room looking at himself in the mirror.  He’d figured out some ground rules for the two horny boys who were hounding him to let them go on an actual date.   
  
>No penetration of your body except your mouth.  I’m to shower and use mouth wash after so you don’t feel or know of anything we’ve done.  And you will use the internal coms to inform me if you need to use the body while we’re on our date.   
  
“Good.  I don’t mind you two having sex.  While I’m off in my data bubble talking with the tech and learning how it works, I don’t see the reason why you guys can’t have a little fun.  At least while I’m failing at building the body for you or getting the holomatrix not to implode over and over again.”   
  
>I am looking forwards to this trial run.  And the holomatrix was disturbing.   
  
“Agreed.” He stopped when he heard a knock on the door.  “I’m going to switch over.  He’s here and the wireless connection is established.”   
  
>Understood.  Running DateNight.exe >  >  >transferring.... >  >  >  >transferring.... >  >  >  >transfer complete. >  >.... >okay I’m here.  Go a head and go see your boy.  I’ll message if I need you or my body.  See you in the morning.   
  
“Thank you.” Gizmo’s entire way he held himself and spoke was different now, as he combed his hair and went to the locker room door in just a towel, opening it with a cocky smirk and looking straight at Beast Boy who looked him up and down.   
  
“It’s you... right...” Beast Boy blushed, his eyes going up and down on Gizmo’s exposed flesh.   
  
“Sniff.” Gizmo smiled.   
  
“Okay.” Beast Boy sniffed and he could tell instantly that they’d figured out how to change their scents with their personalities.  “Thanks.  That’ll help me know when it’s you and when it’s him.”   
  
“Good.” Gizmo reached out and held Beast Boy’s hand.  “It’s nice to touch you.”   
  
“Same to you.” He smiled softly.   
  
“I look forward to exploring your body now that I have the body to do so with.  The photos have... been enjoyable.” Gizmo gave a nearly lecherous smirk.   
  
“God.” Beast Boy blushed, feeling so exposed knowing he’d been sexting his boyfriend when he wasn’t on missions.   
  
“Oh I hope I can make you make that face when I’m inside you later.” Gizmo undid the knot of his towel and let it fall to the ground and instantly Beast Boy’s eyes shot down to look at what he hadn’t seen yet.  His mouth fell open as he started stammering.  “Shh..” Gizmo closed his mouth and put his finger to his lip.  “That’s for later.  First date night.” He walked over to where he’d packed some clothes.  “Since we only have a few hours before we go out on the mission, I wanted to make sure that I at least actually got to hold you and kiss you before we go off between universes.”   
  
“Ok....” Beast Boy was transfixed starring at Gizmo’s ass before it vanished into a pair of black boxer briefs and his costume was pulled on over it.  Most of his cloths had been designed by either one of his personalities.  Built to increase their natural connection to technology while still being functional.  He’d packed the suit for when they went into the mission in his bag, and figured he’d lay it out for after his shower in the morning.  For now it was a long t shirt with a wifi icon on the chest, and a pair of jeans that looked almost painted on as he turned around and walked up to his boyfriend and kissed Beast Boy against the door frame to the locker room.   
  
“Dude, get a room.” Someone rolled their eyes as they pushed past them.   
  
“Oh I intend to later.” Gizmo smirked before picking up his back pack and heading towards the door, holding Beast Boy’s hand.  “Oh I think you’re going to find I’m very tactile.  Being able to touch you... touch anything... it’s very important to me.  Being isolated in my lobe and having no outside input.... I like the touching.” He blushed slightly as they walked hand in hand.   
  
“I can’t wait to cuddle.” Beast Boy grinned.   
  
“Me too.”   
  


***

***   
  
“So... I got picked because of my magic to test this metal?” Jason looked at the headmaster as he sat behind his desk looking at the the student who was much younger then he should be.   
  
“Correct Jason.  Your the only asset we have who has powers comparable to those of Mick Rory and his alternate self.  So if this metal is protected against you or disrupts your magic, then we’ll know it works.  I’m putting you in charge of the team of five.  Gizmo will interface with the technology to get you there.  Beast Boy’s transformative powers and connection to Gizmo’s alternate self will help if something unexpected arises.  Your magic will be of use as well.  But as you’re all three males, I’ve had to assign two females to help make the trade with the aliens you’ll be dealing with.”   
  
“I read the brief.  Wonder Woman’s and Hawk Girl’s races fused.  They’ll want warrior women to show force and dominance over us.” Jason nodded.  His hair wild in his youth.  “So we’re taking?”   
  
“Magie Sawyer and Thea Queen.” Ra’s steepled his fingers as he looked at Jason.   
  
“I get Magie Sawyer.  She’s a proven warrior and a high ranking infiltration specialist.  But Thea Queen?” He raised an eyebrow.  “Her powers have yet to emerge.”   
  
“And her father sits on the board of regents and has requested field time to attempt to awaken her powers.”   
  
“She’s a freshman.”   
  
“True.” Ra’s nodded.  “But you’ve been a freshman a dozen times over, and it hasn’t stopped us sending you on missions.”   
  
“That’s different.  I have hundreds of years of experience and magic under my belt.  The fact that I keep becoming a child when I push the boundaries of magic...”   
  
“Is in consequential and is why we treat you like an adult here.” He nodded.  “But we need you to have a team who are capable, non threatening, and fit the needed skill set for now.  Ms. Queen is your wild card.  Use her as you can when you can.  But we need to secure enough of the material to construct a suitable protection for Mr. Rory.”   
  
“Fine.” Jason sighed, sagging in his chair.  “but mark my words.  Thea Queen is going to be trouble.”   
  
“Of that I have no doubt.”   
  


***

  
  
“So... there are other universes beyond this one.” Thea frowned as they sat in the briefing in a hanger.   
  
“Yes.” Jason nodded, taking a crystal out of his pocket and displaying a projection of the earth.  “The magical realms and various other realms have always existed out of phase with this plane of existence.  And many have postulated that alternate time lines and universes had to occur as well.” He moved his and and various earths formed around the room.  “The problem has been getting there.  At least for us.  Mr. Arrnan has given us a piece of technology to get to where we’re going.  If...”   
  
“I have it handled.” Gizmo nodded.  “I spent last night interfaced with it and I learned how to use it.  I spent this morning going over it with Mr. Arrnan.”   
  
“Good.  You prepared for a try run?”   
  
“Yeah.” Gizmo stood up holding a black sphere with magical runes carved all over it.  “This is a vacuole sphere.  Transport grade.” He let go of it a few feet off the ground and it floated there.  “I’ve been authorized to turn it on and operate it.  Other then me, it’s only programmed to respond to Mr. Arrnan.”   
  
“Proceed.” Jason nodded and Gizmo put his palm on the orb and it opened up to reveal a moving fluid crystal structure inside that was phasing between blue and purple.  As it did a blue liquid like energy formed a perfect cube around them before it became hard light.   
  
“The ship itself is a hard light cube approximately twenty square feet on each side.  I was instructed and have mastered turning the jump engines on and in theory I can navigate.  He told me that the matrix between is more fluid based so it’s similar to operating a submarine.  If we were leaving our matrix entirely... this wouldn’t be able to do it.  But just between two universes.  We’re good.”   
  
“Then we pack.  In six hours we’ll be going.  Suit up people.” Jason nodded and Gizmo turned the sphere back off, closing the vacuole down.

**Author's Note:**

> I know people liked the idea of Alt Gizmo/Beast Boy


End file.
